Jogos no Campo de Batalha
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: "Uchiha Sasuke provara que era um ótimo jogador. Mas Sakura também sabia jogar desse jogo. E ele não estava jogando sozinho..." :: oneshot sasuxsaku


Naruto não me pertence fora dos meus sonhos u.U

**.**

**Jogos No Campo De Batalha**

**.**

"_Uchiha Sasuke provara que era um ótimo jogador. Mas Sakura também sabia jogar desse jogo. E ele não jogava sozinho..."_

**.**

As mulheres são estranhas. Pensava Sasuke ao ver Sakura dando uma bronca em Naruto um segundo depois de estar rindo com ele.

Estavam esperando Kakashi que mais uma vez estava atrasado (como se isso não fosse de praxe do ninja) enquanto Sakura batia por alguma razão em Naruto enquanto Sai que estava sentando no chão desenhava a cena em seu caderno e Sasuke apenas bufava a fim de bater em Kakashi por tanta demora.

_Yo! – O ninja finalmente apareceu tomando a atenção da ira de Sakura e Naruto que começaram a reclamar dele demorar tanto. Mas não tinha jeito mesmo.

Foram até o campo de treinamento onde Sasuke seria avaliado para ver se poderia voltar ou não a ser um ninja de confiança da vila e ganhar o direito de sair em missões. Tsunade e Shizune os esperavam na ala de treino do time sete.

Tsunade começou a explicar o porque da prova e como ela era importante para Sasuke, a prova seria avaliada por Kakashi que também determinaria como ela seria, em todo caso Sasuke deveria lutar contra seu time. Sim, contra Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura e Sai.

_Nani? – Naruto gritou. – Nós vamos lutar _contra _o teme? E onde isso mostra a lealdade dele? – Indagou o Uzumaki irritado. Claro que gostaria de lutar contra Sasuke, mas na sua cabeça se fizesse isso o Uchiha iria perder e não passaria no teste, algo que ninguém ali - com exceção talvez de uma suspeita Tsunade - queria.

_Naruto. Sasuke tem que mostrar lealdade a Konoha, portanto ser um ninja fiel que segue as ordens sejam quais forem, por isso ele estará lutando contra a gente, não é isso shinshou? – Tsunade confirmou as palavras da Haruno com um aceno de cabeça e Naruto murmurou um "Am" se postando a frente de Sasuke que não parecia muito preocupado com seu "teste".

_Yosh! Então vamos lá! – Kakashi agarrou a gola da blusa laranja do loiro o impedindo de correr em direção ao Uchiha.

__Eu _não disse que começamos ainda Naruto. – O loiro fez uma cara emburrada. – Sasuke, você tem até o fim do dia para imobilizar Naruto Sakura e Sai. – Ele gritou um comecem e se juntou a Tsunade e Shizune já abrindo o seu _Icha Icha _enquanto Sakura e Sai desapareciam na mata e o loiro como sempre continuava parado ali em frente à Sasuke.

_Dobe... – Sasuke murmurou em descaso antes de ativar o sharringan e partir pra cima do Uzumaki. A luta de ambos era bem cerrada, nem Sasuke nem Naruto davam brechas e lutavam de igual para igual, mas Sasuke possuía o Doujutsu do Sharringan na manga ainda e prendendo o Uzumaki em um genjutsu conseguiu derrotá-lo.

Quando Naruto caiu no chão sem qualquer reação de que iria se levantar Sasuke se perguntou por um segundo se não havia exagerado ao fazer Naruto ter uma visão de que era uma copia de Gay e Lee e que vira Hinata semi-nua na sauna por acaso, e de brinde Sakura também. O nariz do loiro sangrava e os olhos estavam fechados.

O Uchiha deu de ombros e se embrenhou no meio da mata a procura do seu próximo alvo. A luta com Naruto havia demorado mais do que o esperado e o sol começava a dar os primeiros sinais de que iria se apagar, Sasuke tinha cerca de uma hora.

Um leão veio correndo em sua direção e por pouco – créditos ao Sharringan – não o acertou na cabeça. Sai estava a sua direita pronto para mais desenhos. Sai diferente de Naruto não dava esparro e era calculista, um belo adversário para o Uchiha que também teve de se esforçar bastante para derrotá-lo, tendo que usar sua espada e um bushin para imobilizar Sai e tira-lo do jogo.

O sol estava mais baixo, tinha meia hora ou menos para encontrar Sakura, a que considerava ser sua oponente mais fraca.

Silencioso encontrou a kunoichi agachada atrás de muitos arbustos olhando fixamente para frente, esperando que Sasuke viesse de lá, mas este estava em cima do galho de uma árvore atrás de Sakura. Pulou.

"Muito fácil." – Pensou até a kunoichi se desfazer em fumaça e no lutar aparecer um toco de madeira. Fora enganado pela kunoichi. E antes que pudesse se dar conta Sakura o surpreendeu por trás dando um soco em sua barriga assim que se virou. Sasuke atravessou duas árvores antes de cair no chão.

* * *

_Como será que a Sakura-chan esta? – Naruto murmurou ao lado de Sai e os outros que esperavam o fim do dia e também do teste do Uchiha.

Uma explosão foi ouvida longe e duas árvores caíram levantando uma boa quantidade de poeira. Sai levantou o olhar para mais ou menos dois quilômetros de distancia onde o som fora ouvido e sorriu. – Acho que é melhor nos preocuparmos com o Sasuke.

* * *

A espada caiu fora do seu alcance e se não fosse seu Sharringan ele já teria apanhado muito. Sakura era muito ágil e rápida além da sua incrível força o que dificultava um pouco para o Uchiha mais novo que já estava bem machucado pelas duas lutas anteriores, ele realmente não esperava que Sakura estivesse tão forte.

Ele conseguiu uma brecha e acertou Sakura fazendo-a voar alguns metros e bater com força contra uma árvore. Sasuke não perdeu tempo e lançou três kunais que por muito pouco não acertaram a rosada. Sakura se levantou um pouco tonta, mas ainda bem, Sasuke fez o jutsu do fogo [n/a: Esqueci o nome do jutsu, gomen] em direção a Sakura que saltou para não ser atingida mais ainda teve parte da blusa chamuscada.

A Haruno desapareceu atrás das chamas e logo depois reapareceu bem em cima de Sasuke e por muito – muito – pouco não conseguiu acertar a perna nele deixando uma enorme cratera no chão. Desviou de mais três kunais lançadas pelo ninja e foi correndo com rapidez até ele que não teve dificuldade e aparar o golpe e lançar Sakura ao alto pulando e a arremessando com tudo contra o chão. Pela força que Sakura apresentara Sasuke decidira lutar de verdade com ela, e parar de pegar leve como estava fazendo.

Ele pode ver a kunoichi cuspir um pouco de sangue e murmurar algo. – Sasuke, me ajuda. – Ela disse baixo. O Uchiha não me moveu e continuou impassível a alguns metros dela, a expressão de Sakura mudou para irritada. – Droga Sasuke me ajuda, é serio! – Só para ter certeza então já que Sakura parecia mesmo muito machucada ele foi na sua direção e quando chegou bem perto... PUFF! Outro toco de madeira.

E sem perceber como, foi arremessado com um chute com tudo contra outra árvore que se partiu e caiu em um rio que passava ali.

_O que Sasuke, ficou sentimental foi? – Sakura foi se aproximando do rio raso com um sorriso sombeteiro nos lábios. – Um ninja nunca abaixa a guarda esqueceu? – Sasuke sorriu de canto.

Antes que a rosada pudesse entender o por que deve estar sorrindo o chão abaixo de si explodiu, caira numa armadilha do Uchiha na última hora. "Merda!" – Pensou.

Agora realmente estava queimada, bem machucada já que a armadinha lançava múltiplas kunais e três delas acertaram Sakura, sendo que uma foi de raspão e as outras duas pegaram sua perna direita em cheio. Ela caiu no chão.

Pode ouvir o som de Sasuke saindo da água.

_Um ninja nunca abaixa a guarda esqueceu? – Ele tinha um sorriso de vitória no rosto que foi se desmanchando aos poucos ao ver que Sakura chorava enquanto apertava a perna direita com as kunais fortemente. Imediatamente o Uchiha correu até ela e arrancou as kunais da sua perna – embora não soubesse bem por que ficou tão preocupado assim – a tempo de ver Sakura sorrir.

E sacar um kunai a apertando contra seu pescoço. Aquilo virara um jogo de artimanhas isso sim. E o sol já estava se pondo. Sasuke tinha menos de cinco minutos.

"Droga. Quem diria que seria tão difícil assim derrotá-la?" – Pensou enquanto ela ainda pressionava a kunai contra seu pescoço.

E num ato súbito que Sakura realmente não esperava Sasuke agarrou sua nuca, ela baixou a guarda, o suficiente para ele tirar a kunai da mão da kunoichi e aproximar seus rostos – um pouco perto demais na opinião da Haruno – e ficaram assim. Sakura não sabia o que dizer ou que fazer e Sasuke. Sasuke era um bom jogador.

Beijar Sakura era a forma mais fácil de derrotá-la então foi em direção ao seus lábios quando no último segundo a rosada desviou o rosto fazendo Sasuke beijar sua bochecha. A respiração dela estava descompassada ele podia sentir que havia a pego de surpresa então por que diabos Sakura havia desviado do beijo que queria desde criança? Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido na cabeça de Sasuke.

Principalmente quando Sakura socou seu rosto o jogando a alguns metros e se levantou com dificuldade por causa da perna.

Ela também era uma boa jogadora. E Sasuke não estava jogando sozinho.

Ela foi até o Uchiha que arremessou outra kunai. Ela se desviou, mas não a tempo de Sasuke forçar sua katana contra seu pescoço. "Droga, joguei ele perto da espada, havia me esquecido dela." – Se xingou por pensamento.

Agora as posições estavam invertidas e Sasuke era quem segurava Sakura.

Ele só não esperava que ela fosse desmaiar. Largou a espada para impedir que Sakura batesse contra o chão e mais um truque. Dessa vez ele agarrou a mão da kunoichi. Na agüentaria mais um soco na cara, Sakura aparentemente não tinha idéia do quanto aquilo doía.

Ficaram se encarando por um instante antes de que aproximarem e por fim selarem os lábios.

Sasuke não tinha mais tempo.

Mas havia ganhado! Mesmo que Sakura por muito pouco não tenha conseguido a vitória. Se separaram ofegantes por causa do beijo bem no momento em que Tsunade e os demais chegavam. Sakura apagou.

_Parece que você venceu. – Ela disse para Sasuke que apoiava Sakura. Ela se desfez dos braços dele levando seu calor consigo.

_Tudo bem Sakura-chan? – Naruto olhava para a amiga preocupado.

Sakura sorriu. – Hai. Parece que Sasuke vai voltar para o nosso time então. – Ela olhou para Tsunade que assentiu e em seguida partiu com Shizune dizendo que a partir de amanhã Sasuke era oficialmente de novo um ninja da folha.

Naruto comemorou enquanto Sai deu os parabéns com um aceno de cabeça e foi embora (para o hospital quero dizer). – Bem vindo de volta Sasuke. – O Uchiha encarou aquele sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios de Sakura.

Sakura havia ganhado o jogo e não ele.

No final, ela também era uma ótima jogadora. Mas quem disse que Sasuke não foi atrás dela?

_Quero uma revanche. – Exigiu o Uchiha. Sakura sorriu de canto. Naruto continuava acompanhando a cena sem entender nada.

Sakura se aproximou do ouvido de Sasuke dizendo. – Quando quiser. – E saiu enquanto um sorriso brincava nos lábios do Uchiha contra a sua vontade com a idéia de que perder para ela naquele jogo talvez não fosse algo tão ruim.

**END**

* * *

**_Yo lindas!_**

**_Voltei com uma oneshot sasusaku!_**

**_._**

_**W**ell, o que acharam? REVIEWS?_ D

**_A_**_chei tudo bem estilo dos dois então decidi postar. Idéia totalmente minha (com parceria do Buny meu unicórnio imaginário)_

_._

_**Ja ne!**  
_


End file.
